Humidity sensing devices have been proposed which use inorganic chemical salt compositions that change color in response to relative humidity. A number of patents have issued that disclose such devices as illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,210,862; 3,121,615; 3,173,880; 3,499,316; 3,533,77; 3,607,782; 3,770,362; 3,952,746 and 4,150,570. A number of difficulties have been presented by prior art sensing devices including inadequate visual perception of color changes, uniformity of color indicator dispersion and permanency of the humidity sensing capability. While a number of improvements have been achieved over the years in connection with such humidity sensing devices, further improvements are needed, especially as they may pertain to new fields of use where different problems confront the person of skill working in such fields.